1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a shift register driving circuit and level shifter thereof, and more particularly to a shift register driving circuit designed by using a single type of metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) field effect transistors and level shifter thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Low temperature polysilicon (LTPS) liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are mainstream in development of present consumer electronic products, and mainly applied to displays of high integration and high picture quality. Conventionally, the shift register and level shifter of a liquid crystal driving circuit are designed by using complementary MOS (CMOS) field effect transistors. However, the shift register driving circuit and level shifter require a larger number of photo masks as manufactured by using CMOS transistors, and the manufacturing process is very complicated, thereby increasing cost of the whole LCD.